GIB: Operation Artemis Fowl
by kallessin-reddragon
Summary: Human characters like any girls around take on a criminal mastermind for no good reason? Welcome to GIB.. gone mad..
1. Chapter 1

GIB: Operation Artemis.

Right. Characters are from/ Artemis fowl and stories by Memyselfiamweird on fictionpress (Carnival Cannibal and GIB). I have her consent to use these characters. Just ask her. Also inspred by Double Act chapter 5(see below). Dream of mine, actually.

**_Enjoy._**

****

Ever stood in the corridor in a huge mansion, choosing which door may lead to her intended quarry. Quickly she chose one, and approached the door to open it. She grasped the door handle, but was disturbed by a voice over the GIB intercom, whispering in her ear.

" Remind me again just WHY I chose to take BUTLER?"

Ever closed her eyes, calming herself down. Shouting at the Unit Leader in the middle of an operation would be most counter productive.

" Harry, YOU CHOSE. Don't ask me. Now let me get on with my job."

In another part of Fowl Manor, Harry rolled her eyes. She bent down to a sleeping Butler and took out a gun, when Ever gasped over the intercom.

"WHAT!?!"

"H-Harry. " Ever's voice trembled. "You know Double Act? Chapter Five?"

Harry thought for a minute. The ending.. (Ever1's story, btw ) **_Artemis was lying in bed under heavy quilts. His eyes were closed, but his expression didn't have any serenity or calm. He looked like someone in a hospital for attempted suicide. Alex blinked. His heart was laced with guilt._**

**_Then again, he probably looked the same._**

**_Artemis opened his eyes slowly, and Alex started. Artemis smiled slightly. "Ah." He said quietly. "Hello, Alex. Welcome to Fowl Manor."_**

**_Alex didn't say anything; he just looked hard at Artemis, a worried expression creasing his face._**

**_"You look ill, Artemis." He said anxiously._**

**_"So do you," Artemis said, smiling wanly._**

**_Alex smiled a bit at that, and he came over to the bed and very carefully sat down on it. Artemis winced and looked away, trying not to blush. So did Alex. Then he suddenly looked at Artemis._**

**_He slowly reached over and tucked a stray lock of black hair behind Artemis' ear._**

**_Artemis tried to smile. Alex pushed off his shoes and turned towards Artemis. "I'm tired." He said pointedly._**

**_Artemis stared at him and blinked a bit. Then he slowly smiled and said, "Oh, feel free," in an airy voice._**

**_Alex smiled and swung his feet up on the bed and curled up by Artemis. Artemis smiled slightly and closed his eyes and drifted slowly into sleep._**

****

A very sweet part. But what did it have to do with the Operation?

Harry shot Butler once behind the ear, tucked away her gun, and turned for the door.

"Yeh. Why?"

" It's Here."

Harry stopped dead in her tracks.

"Are you sure? It could be another.

"NO" Ever interrupted. "I checked his identity card. It's Rider."

Harry paused thinking quickly.

"What do I do??"

Harry came to a conclusion.

" You have the extra gun, right?

" Yes.

" Shoot them both. If they are together, we must take no risks."

Harry heard Ever's gun go off twice.

"Done.

"Right. Lobby. NOW."

Sherbet's voice crackled over the intercom." It should be wearing off now, guys, better get out." "K" Harry grunted, slightly lost. She found her way to the lobby and looked around. "Where are you?" Ever turned toward Harry's voice, and grinned to herself." That's the only problem with these cool suits, "She said.. " They don't hide your eyes."

Harry shook her head at Ever. "We must look so weird, two pairs of eyes floating rou-OW! " Harry turned quickly, and saw Alex Rider holding a vial .. an empty vial. From the smell coming from her ear, Harry would guess it had contained sulphuric acid. "Red alert, Ev. Get the escape route ready NOW! I'll take care of this." Ever looked slightly sick. "Must you, Harry? It's kind of a sickening noise." Harry glared at Ever. "SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!" Into her left wrist, she said "Dechameleise. " Immediately her suit returned to its normal shade of pink. Harry walked up to Rider and held out her hand "a. Rider. What a pleasure to meet you." As was normal, Rider's instinct to take the hand proved to be a mistake, for the second he grasped it, Harry turned it to a Sankyo position, only three times as Hard as normal. Guaranteed to break someone's Arm.

Almost immediately Rider bent over, cursing, but Harry was used to this and within 30 seconds had begun to bandage the arm, using the nearest thing to hand as a splint. The fact that it was an iPod mini was amusing to her, as a mac user, and she bet to herself that no other Green iPod Mini had been used in this way.

When she had finished, she turned to Ever and ordered her suit to "Chameleise." Immediately all apart from her eyeballs disappeared. When she saw the escape route Harry groaned. "ohno! You KNOW I hate heights! " "No choice, Harry!" "But through the SKYLIGHT.." Harry began, but was stopped by their upward acceleration. She looked to the side, unable to watch as they shot through the skylight, and got a good view of Artemis Fowl sleeping. It WAS just like in Double Act.

Two seconds later, Ever and Harry had jumped down form the roof onto the trampoline that Ant and Sherbet had installed for them at the bottom. They would have to leave it.. But even if Fowl and co. did find it, it didn't really matter, as they most likely had no idea what GIB was. The two escapees ran toward Ant and Sherbet, who were waiting with their bikes. As they ran toward the bikes they dechameleised, so Harry's pink suit was visible. Ever was in yellow to match her hair, Sherbet in Electric Blue and Ant a rather unsettling shade of green..

The following conversation ensued..

Sherbet: "Why were you guys so long??

Ant:" Yeah, I heard something that sounded like a bone cracking, u guys ok?"

Ever: " Yeah, Harry went totally Ballistic cos Rider splashed some WATER on her and so she broke his arm!"

Ant:" Ow, Harsh!"

Sherbet:" Yeh, kinda weird that it's like double act, innit?"

Harry: **sulking** " IT WASN'T WATER!"

Ant: "Whatever.. Ever, tell me, which was cuter then? Lol"

Ever: "So Alex, IF Harry hadn't broken his arm.."

Ant: **wryly** "I suppose Harry went for Artemis, eh?"

Harry: **still** **sulking** "I only saw him for three seconds as we went through the skylight.. but.. yes.."

Ever: **impatiently** " HARRY!!"

Harry: "WHAT??"

Ever:" YOU are impossible. "

Ant (ever the peacemaker) " Three seconds is enough for ANYONE to fall in love… especially when their code name is Harry.."

Harry: **angrily** " HEY, I WILL REMIND YOU GUYS I GOT SPLASHED WITH SULFURIC ACID, SO PLEASE!"

Sherbet: "WHAT? Why didn't you say?? Guys, stop the bikes. If this is true we need to see to her ASAP."

Ever: **shaking** **slightly** "Why didn't you say, Harry?"

Harry: "I tried. You wouldn't believe me. Now im going to sulk. You may as well shoot us now, Ev.. **throws** **her** **gun** **at** **ever** Lets do it.. Arty, Alex, Butler.

OW!"

Sherbet: Stop wriggling Harry, I need to disinfect it.."

Ever: " Harry?" **Harry** **holds** **out** **her** **arm** "OK.." **ever** **shoots** **Harry's** **arm** **three** **times**.. "There. Activate yours."

Harry:" Okie. **takes out an activating bar and passes it over her arm, causing the trackers to start up** Done. Head done?"

Sherbet: "Pretty much."

Harry:" K. Ev, do the others and then we'll go ..."

**The group get their trackers and get back on the bikes, going toward Dublin, and the last thing to be heard is..**

Ant: "harry, WHY PINK?? For BUTLER!!"

Harry **laughs insanely**

**_Good. I like it. :P. Rev?_**

**_Kallessin reddragon_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_GIB: Operation Artemis Fowl._**

****

**_Well, here is chapter two. I dreamt the equivalent of three chapters in one night, so there you are. I only dreamt about the GIB members mentioned, so those who are left out, BEAR WITH ME, I will find a way to get you in!! PROMISE! Once I have done those chapters I dreamt. Thanks Ev for inspiration. This very long chapter For me._**

**_Onward, then.._**

****

Harry woke at 5 in the morning, two nights after the attack on Fowl Manor. She had had difficulty sleeping, as she had a horrible feeling something would happen before they could return to the safety of France. She examined the three lights upon her arm. They were the trackers. They worked by range: One flash of light a second if the person was within 2 metres, one every two seconds within 50 metres, ! every 5 for a kilometre, one every ten for 10 kms, one every 15 for twenty.. you get the picture. They were colour coded as well.. The one nearest the wrist was yellow, for artemis, then green for alex, then Pink for Butler. Well. Why not? They had been installed on the right arm and could never be removed.

Harry was becoming slightly perturbed by the flashing She counted them and came up with the following conclusion:

Yellow: Artemis: 50 kms away

Green: Alex : 50 kms.

Pink : Butler: 20 kms.

Harry started, and double checked her Butler reading. Now it was 15 kms. Uh Oh.

Harry woke up Ant to check the readings. Well. Tried to.

"MUMPH? Go away harry, im having a nice dream.. "

Harry surveyed the sleeping Bundle with distaste. Ant had a tendancy to talk in her sleep, and the number of times Harry, as an insomniac, had sat through her talks about the latest spy mikes and such made her wary.

Still. In an emergency, Harry was aloowed to use whatever technique she wanted. And "accidentally" Helping Ant fall out of bed seemed like a good idea.

Ten minutes later, Ant had verified that the reading could mean that butler was heading their way, and the others had been woken up. Ever was watching the flashes intently, as in missions it was normally Ant as tecchie, Sherbet as medic and Harry and Ever as field agents. No one in the group really fancied their chances against Butler. Five kms. They still had no plan. At 1 km, Harry broke out into a cold sweat. She did not really like tension, and she could guess why Butler had come. THAT made her scared.

50 metres..

The tension built..

Harry looked out of the window and, yes, she saw Butler walking toward the Hotel. She didn't know how he had found them , as the trackers were one way, but she did not think he was coming for anyone else. Quickly she had a thought. She had already got dressed.. all of them had.. so she left the room, wiring herself. Her last words to the group were:" Please. Trust me. Run if I tell you." She left.

She walked into the corridor.. and almost straight into Butler. She was lucky that they had had a mad hair curling session the night before.. she was unrecognisable. She commanded in a caommanding voice.. "AND JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING YOUNG MAN???" The corridor was poorly lit, and Harry had just fallen over something. HER FLUTE? Harry thought quickly, and realised that in this light she probably looked like a crabby old Woman.. and she could probably act it as well. She picked up her tiny flute and brandished it as though it were a weapon, and began shouting at Butler. Her voice was trembling because she was actually terrified, but it seemed to make the impression better. "Creeping round, disturbing the peace, who gave you permission, HMMm??"

God, she was terrified.

Butler raised himself to his full height, and sasid in a terrifying voice.. "I AM THE BODYGUARD OF ARTEMIS FOWL THE SECOND AND HAVE COME TO KILL THOSE WHO HAVE ATTACKED HIM, WHO ARE IN THE ROOM YOU HAVE JUST LEFT!!!"

Harry trembled, but she had been expecrting this, and had an answer" OH, My granddaughters y'mean. You ain't a very good bodyguard, are ya? Fer all ye know they could be away, attacking him again! " The terror had made her talk in that terribly fake accent which did not suit her, but through the intercom the others had heard, and were playing along. From inside you could hear..

Ever" Come on Ev, one small cut to the jugular..

Ant:" I DON'T CARE WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE! KILL HIM!!"

That last caused Butler to look uncertain and go back down the corridor, muttering to himself. Harry waited until the tracker said he was a km away, then started to open the door..

And fainted.

**_I dreamt that. I remember it well. I woke in a cold sweat. But that is by no means the end of the chapter..._**

****

Harry woke, ten minutes later, to a splash of cold water. Thank you Ever. The others were huddled in a corner, counting flashes. Ant turned to Harry and said: "Harry. They're coming back." Harry still hadn't completely recovered from the terror of being so close to Butler, but she had a thought." THEY? Artemis and Alex as well?" "Alex and Artemis, Hars" Ever interjected. "whatever" Chorused Ant and Sherbet.

Harry sat up. She was still thinking slowly. "Where's Henry?" She asked. The others looked at her as though she had lost her mind. "WHERE"S HENRY??" Harry shouted, clearly distressed. Sherbet came forward, slightly distrustful, and took her hand as a consellour would. "Harry.. none of us are called Henry. Do you remember me? Im Sherbet. This is Ever. Over there is.." "SHUT UP! " saidHArry angrily. "I know you, for heaven's sake. Im not an idiot. I'm only asking where Henry is." Ever stepped in.." Harry.. who's Henry?" HARry looked at her as though She were the mad ion. "Henry? MY FLUTE????" "OH!" Cried the others, all hurrying to get"HENRY", Ant muttering that Ferdinand would be a better name for a flute. NOT SO!

Harry thought. "How's about we meet them? Outside. Pretend to be walking out." "1km" Ant called out. Ever snorted. "Yea. You can introduce us, like this: Hey, alex, im the one who broke you arm, Remember? These are my friends. " Harry grinned and exited the room, having simply said:"Ok". The others all began to stare at her while following. SHE WOULDN'T.. would she?

Harry walked out, emboldened by the prospect of a mad plan behind her. She carried Henry and played as she walked. She had grabbed her jester's hat as she had exited the room so she would be noticed by everyone. She spotted Alex Rider, tugging at Artemis's sleeve and pointing in her direction. No doubt Butler had gone to attack them in the apartment, but as Harry knew by the singing behind her, they were not there. She skipped by them, and lowered her flute to say:" Quarry ahead, unprotected. Lets divide them: Sherbet Ever for Alex, Ant me for Artemis." With that she skipped off, playing a very odd version of wonderwall on her flute with Ant skipping behind her, singing along. When she had skipped past them, she saw that they had raided her hat collection: Sherbet had taken her Robin Hood hat, as she called it, Ant.. well, let us just say that the Chinese hat did not go with the hawaian t-Shirt, and Ever could not bring her own hat for some reason, so had taken Harry's starry Witchy one. Ah, the beautiful weirdness.

The group skipped straight toward the two lads, and in sibnging secondfs had divided them.. eah grouplet going to different doors of the same place, but dividing the boys. What fun.

****

****

Harry and Ant grabbed a Fowl arm each, Harry putting away Henry as they entered W. H. Smiths. Harry stopped just inside the door, turned toward their victim and bowed. "Maybe I should introduce us. Harry, Leader of GIB Special Operations Unit, and Breaker of a certain Alexander Rider's Arm. This is Ant, tecchie and field agent at times for GIB. Sherbet and Ever have taken the aforesaid Rider elsewhere, but do not worry, only I enjoy breaking arms. The others have other specialities." Not that Ever would actually dream of hurting the aforesaid Rider, but what was a white lie between friends? Actually Harry was getting an earache from Ever about her never wanting to hurt little alex, so she switched off her gib intercom. Stuff that for a game of cowboys.

Harry brought Artemis to the teenage section of the bookstore. She sincerely doubted he had ever actually been to a bookshop. He probablyt did all his shopping on the internet, and even then he would never have read any teenage books. She picked up ARTEMIS FOWL: THE ARTIC INCIDENT Hardback edition book, and opened it to reveal a picture of Eoin Colfer. She turned back to Artemis , who was staring at the series of books with his name upon the covers. She showed him the picture. Artemis gaped" T-That's Butler!!!" He gasped. Harry nodded. "I thought so too. " She looked at him. "Now then Artemis.. read these books. Do you remember everything that happened to you?" Artemis looked at her straight in the eye. " I remember that I should remember something but I didn't know what. And Butler DID say he thought he used to be a children's writer.." He looked thoughtful and Ant whispered: "Aha. Hence the supernaturalist."

Harry decided that enough time had been spent on the books. She nodded at Ant, who had already put in the specuial design of Mikes, and then proceeded to create an Argument. It was very simple. All she said was "So, what kind of a bodyguard IS that Butler? Leaving you two all alone, he can be so stupid cant he- ARK!"

Harry ran out of the bookshop, Ant in hysterics. Ok, she had meant to create an argument, but she had not exactly expected to nearly lose her neck to strangulation in the process!

****

Harry ran back to their room and entered. She discarded Henry and the Hat on the table, and switched on the television. She plugged something into the back, adjusted the volume, then sat back on her bed to watch some exciting Tele.

In the bookshop, Ant , Ever and Sherbet felt their cameras spring into life. Ant had brought Artemis over to see Alex, who had been introduced to his own series of books.. and he too knew the author.

" I always knew Alan Blunt was up to something.." Harry watched him say to Artemis.. " But I never guessed that he had published my missions under the pseudonym of Antony Horowitz. Kinda like you with Butler, innit?" harry was getting a good view from the camera from Ever. The cameras were placed strategically, and as the screen split (sort of) between them, Harry could watch. The sound was pretty good actually. " Yes," sighed Artemis "And, by the way, would you help me kill that leader of theirs? She is a pain the the neck." Alex grinned."I wouldn't exactly say in the neck" He brandished his plastered arm" But I agree. Do lets."

Harry was slightly saddened by the fact that Artemis appeared to hate her, but at least she knew about this plan. She rewired herself to the Gib connection. This enabled her to communicate with the Gang, instead of the one way surveillance she had before. "Kindly inform these young gentlemen that I do not particularl;y enjoy being plotted against, no matter how much I may be in love with one of the plotters."Ever grinned at Ant's camera, knowing that Harry must be watching. "Shall I tell Ant to wire the lads?" She asked the camera. Artemis and Alex turned to look at Ever, who appeared to be talking to Ant's giant pink flower on the right side of her distasteful hawaian shirt.

Harry snorted. Ant huffed:" Ive already done that. I merely need to activate them. NEVER UNDERESTIMATE ME!!" Ever and Sherbet rolled their eyes at Ant's camera. The fact that they were synchronised made Harry laugh. The two boys, arms around each other's shoulders( The unbroken one in Alex's case) Stared at the camera, or rather at the flower, unaware that Harry was on the other side. Ant marched up tyo them and tweaked their ears, left ones. That was it. Their mikes were activated. Oh, but they were not just mikes. Harry giggled as all of Artemis and Alex's thoughts entered her mind. The mikes could read thoughts.

It would be wise to note that the boys could not hear Harry's thoughts, and harry was getting a real kick out of hearing these weird male thoughts. Alex Rider, for example, was thinking about how the trip the lads had planned to Dublin as a romantic Gay sejour had turned into a trip to a bookstore with a bunch of weird hat-ed girls. Artemis was wondering how come Butler had not returned from his secret mission which he would tell no one about. Harry thought that this was too funny for her alone. She said, through the Gib intercom "Bring them up. We can test all the mikes out" , took out her own earpieces , switched off the Tele, and began to laugh insanely.

****

Harry turned the tele back on to find the group entering the coridoor leading to the room.

She grabbed her hat and out it on. She loved that hat. As the lads entered, she began playing a weird tune on Henry. (Henry is a Japanese choroi wood flute, and does not have a full scale. This is why everything he plays comes out weird.) Immediately the two boys put their hands to their ears ( a hilarious sight when you think of Alex's broken arm). Harry wired into the mikes that gave her their thoughts.. and actually, it was pretty much the same. "What a racket!" was from artemis. Alex was about the same with a few choice swear words thrown in. (sorry ever!) Harry disconnected the Thought mikes. She gave them back to Ant, who was watching Ever trying to put her arm around Alex, who kept dodging. Quite funny, even I must admit.

Harry actually thought that Ever's behaviour would give her an opportunity to do a bit of pick-pocleting. She came beside Ever, and subsequently behind Artemis. The two looked at each other and nodded. One.. Two.. at three! The two jumped on the lads, giggling fiercly. Ever was just laughing, but Harry had taken Artemis's phone from his shoulder holster (if that's the name for it). He hadn't noticed. Good. Alex was swearing rather violently at the attack, but Artemis just glared at Harry. "Ms.." His face became more and ore blank as he realised he did not know how to address Harry. Harry grinned elvishly back. "Trying to be formal, Fowl? Don't bother. We have no second codenames. It is Harry, to you, and no formalisation is allowed. Now then. Your question?" Artemis's face turned a dark shade of purple, but he had been beaten. "well then, HARRY" He spat out the name, and Harry'sd heart twinged, but she kept her impish expression. "Why did you attack me just then?"Artemis demanded. Harry grinned back. : "because I just happen to be madly in love with you, and not ashamed to admit it." Artemis looked slightly surprised. Supposedly he had guessed, but was not expecting her to admit it out loud. "ant." Harry looked at her tech girl. "Wire as we had planned". Ant took off her hat. The others did the same. Ant ointed everyone to a seat around the coffee table. Artemis took the head seat on one side, Sherbet the heads on the other. On sherbet's right side was Ever.. on Ever's right side Alex. Maybe a bit too tempting for Ever.. we would have to see. On sherbet's left was Ant, and on Ant';s left HArry. This meant that Harry would be on Artemis's right. She did not mind. No, not at all.

Harry and Ant remained standing. Basically, Ant wired them so that:

Alex could hear Shebet's thoughts.Artemis could hear Ant's thoughts. Ant could hear Sherbet's thoughts. Sherbet could hear both Alex and Artemis's thoughts, but artemis could not hear hers. Ever could hear Alex's thoughts, but not artemis. Artemis could hear Harry but could not reply. Harry could hear Artemis and Ant's thoughts.

The ensueing chaos was such that Harry was able to disconnect herself and slip away without anyone noticing. She went into the coridoor and took out Artemis's phone. It was a sonyericson. YUK. Those were hard to operate. She searched his phone list. Only two contacts. ARTEMIS SN. And B. B? Butler, maybe. She phoned, and stuck it to her ear.

A voice replied, "Artemis? Where are youy?"

Yep. Ity was butler.

" This is not Artemis. This is the leader of Gib Special Operations Unit. Worry not, Fowl and Rider are unharmed. Fortunatly, so are we. "

Harry heard Butler paused. "hold on a second.. aren't you that old woman?"

Harry grimace4d. "Yes and no. I was pretending to be an old lady. It worked. Did it not?"

"How did you get out? I had come to kill you."

Harry roared into the tiny phone "WHO DO YOU TAKE US FOR, BUTLER? SOME AMATEUR ORGANISATION?? WE KNOW WHAT WE ARE DOING, AND WE KNOW HOW TO SENSE DANGER. IF YOU WANT FOWL AND RIDER, COME BACK TO OUR ROOM. NOW."

Harry switched off the phone, grinning. She loved shouting. She just hoped Butler didn't snap her neck when he got there.

Harry walked back into the room and threw something at artemis. She said :"Back in a minute!" and exited again. The look on Artemis's face told her he had heard her shouting. Good.

"OW!" She heard Artemis exclaim. Hmm. Maybe she had thrown the phone a little hard.

****

Harry stood in the corridor, waiting for Butler. WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE DOING?? Waiting for he giant that was "eoin Colfer" to come and snap her neck? Was she ma- AAH?

Harry felt herself be lifted up into the air by something. Once again, her thoughts had been so loud she had not been able to hear the danger coming. She would have screamed, only she was in massive shock, and it wasn't just the surprise of being crept up on. Butler let her down carefully and Harry opened the door. Butler stayed in the shadows, waiting for her to announce him.

Harry poked her head through the door. She looked as though she had seen a ghost.. only she was not afraid of ghosts, .. what could it mean? The room turned silent. Ant asked the question that everyone wanted to ask:" Are you all right, Harry? What happened?" Harry shook her head, unable to speak. The group watched as she forced herself to smile, and turned to the figure in the shadows. "You may come in". She was picked up again as Butler went through the door. Harry looked at Artemis, a mixture of fear, Shock and pleading in her eyes. Artemis got at least part of the message. "Put the girl down, Butler. She is supposed to be our enemy, after all." Harry smiled ever so slightly. If he knew! She thanked artemis silently as she was put down. Immediately Sherbet came yto her and began treating her for shock. The two began to have a conversation, but keeping it low. Ant and Ever were watching the two have their conversation, and knew by the height of Sherbet's eyebrows that it had to be serious. Alex and Artemis were not watching, however. They were having a conversation of their own, which Harry heard a little of..

Butler:" So, Artemis, I come to try and kill these girls, then get called by one of them and find you with them! What does this mean?

Artemis:" You were coming to kill them? Why not inform me? And anyway, they are so mentally deficient that they are actually rather entertaining. Do you not agree, Alex?"

Alex:" Actually I am rather sick of hearing this lot's thoughts. Ant, is it?" Ant raised her head." Kindly unwire us. I think we are leaving soon."

Ant went to unwire the lads, and Sherbet was annoying Harry slightly by saying;" Harry, whatever you do, don't faint now. It would be seeen as most impolitre to faint, and I am sure that Butler would not take it well.." At the word "Butler" Harry closed her eyes in partial shock and fright. She would never get over it. And she wanted to faint. She had a right to, didn't she? After all, she thought he had been out to kill her, not to..

Harry had a thought. The boys, including Butler, were standing by the door, about to leave. Harry raised her head."one question before you leave, lads. How did you find us?"

Artemis looked thoughtful. "I didn't. Nor did alex. Butler? You were the one who tried to kill them, after all.." Butler looked proudly at Harry. "The trampoline." He started- to be cut off by Alex and Artemis. "What Trampoline?" Butler glared at them, then returned to his smiling pose to talk to Harry. " It had a note on it. :To be used only in operations from GIB SOU. By order of Harry, also memyselfiamweird." Harry blanched. She thoiught she had taken that off. "So I searched memyselfiamweird and I got a link to do with "her GIB stories..?" and I read. " He grinned at her. "You write oddly, Harry. I do like your dramatisation of how you broke Rider's arm. That is how I knew it was you." Harry stiffened, then shook her head. "Still. I made no remark as to the hotel we were staying in. How?" Butler grinned again and explained :" I traced from where it was updated. Turns out there is a computer desk in the lobby here, right? So I call in and ask for GIB. The receptionist gave me your room, saying that a DAWN NILA MIRAL.. a name yuou have used in other GIB series, had checked in with some friends that she had jokingly called GIB. " Harry leaned back, thinking that Butler on his own was no man to be trifled with. As if she didn't know that already. Butler continued. "Now I have a question for YOU, Ms. Miral." Artemis glared at her over Butler's shoulder,a s he had not known he could address her oin that way. Harry stuck her tongue out at him momentarily, and went back to Butler. "Continue." Butler looked at her straight in the eye. "What does Gib stand for?"

Harry laughed. "You have not read the series attentively, Butler. It says many times.. Girls in Black. Melodramatic, is it not?" Butler looked at her and said:"please. Call me Domovoi." Artemis gasped. Harry wondered why for a moment, but then she remembered that he had been mind-wiped and did not remember Butler nearly dying and giving her his name. Well, so long as he read the series, all would be fine. "Domovoi.." she continued.." One last thing. Do not chase us back into France. In Ireland, we are fair game. But in France, let us be. Deal?" She looked up at Butler, who replied.. "as if I would attack you now, Harry" . Harruy could almost feel Ant and Ever's eyes boring into her back as they wondered what was going on. With that, Butler and co left.

Harry lean5tt back, and looked at Sherbet. "Can I faint now, please?" Sherbet nodded, but Ant and Ever shouted out :"NO! Tell us why you were so pale? What happened?" Harry looked at them in the eye. "Believe me, if you had been kissed on the lips by Butler, you would be pale."

And with that, she fainted.

**_THAT IS LONG FOR ME!! I swear!!_**

**_Kallessinreddragon_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_GIB: Operation Artemis Fowl._**

****

**_Chapter 3. Long awaited by my friends. Enjoy. On pain of death :D_**

Harry sat in physics, bored out of her skull. She always was in that lesson. NO matter. There were always things to do, Operations to invent. Memories to remember. She glanced at her right arm as her neighbour, equally bored, tried to gain some amusement by covering it in blue ink. Harry sighed, and was about to turn back to the teacher when she noticed the yellow tag under her skin was glowing more rapidly than it should. Artemis. She stared at her arm, noting that the other tags were as normal,.. Alex and Butler were far away. She stared at the arm, entranced, until her teacher surprised her with a question. Cursing, Harry concentrated on the lesson, the yellow tag never far from her mind.

The next day, Harry grabbed Ant as she walked into the campus. Harry had said nothing about the tag until she was sure that Artemis WAS coming nearer, and overnight the signal had increased dramatically. After a brief conversation, the two separated, Harry calmed a bit. All would be revealed at lunch.

3 Hours later, Harry slipped out of Maths and headed for the computer rooms. It wasn't the first time she had skipped lunch for the greater good or evil of GIB, and it wouldn't be her last. She took a post next to Ant, typing away on her tracking program. The two talked on MSN, which they weren't really allowed to do in the computer rooms, but there may be lives at stake, so who cared? The conversation went something like this:

**Harry** SO?

**Ant** So. Do you want to hear?

**Harry** Obviously. Tell. All.

**Ant** I presume you were banking on whether or not I had put satellite tracking into the chip, hmm?

**Harry** Pretty much. I thought you would. Very typical: A chance to say "I told you so" Later.

**Ant** I RESENT THAT!

**Harry** Anyway. Where is he?

**Ant** Coming to Nice Aeroport by today.. at 3pm. He's passing Paris at the mo.

**Harry** Sure?

**Ant** DUH!

**Harry** Right. I can skip History.. GIB trip?

**Ant** Cool. GIB trip on a Tuesday afternoon. That's new.

**Harry** Just no last minute cancelling or ill kill you. Ill get onto the others. C ya there , then, on pain of Death.

**Ant** Ok. Bye.

Harry has logged off

Harry walked out of the room, plotting quickly. And wondering. What would Artemis Fowl want with GIB? Revenge? They had parted as friends. And why didn't he take Butler? Most unusual. Harry shook her head. She hated questions. But consolation came: At least she would have answers at 3Pm. Hopefully. And luck was on her side. Her teacher was absent, her parents were out. What could be better?

Artemis entered the Terminal, dissatisfied with Everything about it. Hygiene, décor, staff. Not only that, but he was trying to get help from a bunch of Adolescent teenage GIRLS whose only good points were an overabundance of imagination and.. and.. that was it. He WAS losing his mind.

He had no luggage, so walked out into the polluted air outside the Terminal and thought. He walked aimlessly for a few minutes, until he realised he could hear nothing. No sound apart from cars. No humans talking. He turned slowly in a 360 circle, seeing nothing, but knowing he was surrounded. He jumped when several voices murmured "Dechameleise" and He found himself surrounded by GIB members. Then Artemis mentally kicked himself. He had forgotten those suits of GIB's. He opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by an injection administered by "Sherbet", causing him to fall asleep immediately.

GIB Picked him up, chameleised and walked off. Kidnapping was just part of the business.

Artemis woke up in a hotel room of mediocre quality, surrounded again by teenage girls. He sat up, and opened his mouth to speak, but was thwarted by harry. "Nice try. We talk and ask questions. You answer. Understand?" Artemis looked shocked at being talked to like that, but nodded. He needed their help. He couldn't afford to make them angry.

The interrogation passed as though in a dream for Artemis. Possibly as he had closed his eyes.

**Why are you here?**

_I need help._

**What kind of help?**

_Mental and.. I need a plan._

**Why us?**

_No one else would believe me._

**Believe you about what?**

_It's a long story._

**So tell.**

_No._

**Why not?**

_Im not ready_.

**Thats why you need mental help?**

Yes.

Pause. **Why aren't Butler and Rider here?**

Pause. No answer.

**That's why you need our help, isn't it?**

_Yes._

**What on earth happened??**

Pause. _Can I write it down?_

Artemis opened his eyes and took the offered stationary. Ten minutes later, he gave the sheets of paper back to the nearest GIB member, Ever. The other GIB members crowded around to read over Ever's shoulder. A complicated story, but not fake. But serious. Very odd. Artemis used the time that the others spent reading to rest and think.

Silence engulfed the room as everyone tried to digest the information. Harry stepped toward Artemis and placed a "Thought Mike" Next to his ear. She did not want the others to hear this. Or did she? Wordlessly she handed out mikes to the others, while having a conversation with Fowl in her mind.

**H:** Can you hear?

**Ar:** Not these again.

**An:** Watch it. Im proud of these.

**Ev**: Calm it.

**H:** So. Sabrina Pleasure is Spiro's niece?

**Ar:** Please. Don't.

**S:** We must ask questions, Fowl boy. This is a form of therapy.

**Ar:** I don't want it then.

**An:** Then what did you come here for?

**H:** Enough. Back to the Inquisition.

**Ev:** Monty Python.

**S,An:** Exactly.

**H:** Why did Rider break off the relationship?

**Ev:** Ouch, straight to the point Miss Miral!

**Ar:** He.. didn't.. I.. don't know.

**An:** We do. Don't be afraid saying, Fowl, we can read your thoughts.

H: So you set Butler off to kill the one guy you loved?

**Ar**: Y-Yes.

**Ev:** Bit tactless.

**H:** And now Rider is under Spiro's protection, with Butler in his grip, and you expect US to go and get him for you?

**S:** Don't blow up, Harry..

**H:** I have no objection. The others?

**An:** Im in.

**S:** Ditto.

**Ev:** So long as we don't have to kill Rider. Im in.

**Ar:** … Thank you.

Two hours later, the odd group boarded a plane to Chicago. Parents could wait. There was an Operation to get on with.

**_I should put the next chapter in this one, but I cant be bothered._**

**_Kallessinreddragon_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_GIB: Operation Artemis Fowl._**

**_Chapter 4. Sorry guys- I lost the original.. so it's a new one. Hope you enjoy it anyway. (Ev- its you who's after Alex, and me who's after Artemis. K?) Listen to VERTIGO with this.. you'll see why.._**

**_Kallessinreddragon_**

****

A black limousine drew up to Chicago airport half an hour after a certain group of girls who named themselves "GIB" had arrived from Nice with a young lad who looked completely stoned. He looked as though he had no idea where he was, or why he was alive. After some urging by the girls, the lad climbed awkwardly into the limousine, closely followed by the females. The spy watching them had set a tracker onto the limousine, and as the group drove off he decided that they were heading North West. He grabbed his phone and called his accomplice. "Fowl. North West. Destroy.".

Ten minutes later, the black limousine had a crash with a huge truck, while coming out of a tunnel. There were no survivors, as the limousine and truck had turned into a giant fireball. It was not discernable how many bodies there had been.

Watching the news on a screen in a hotel, Harry chuckled to herself. Again, GIB had outsmarted the enemy. Of course they would. Where would an enemy set a trap? Just after the tunnel. The tunnel also blocked the signal of the tracker. Lucky.. lucky.. after all, when the limousine came out, there was no time to check whether or not the group had craftily changed cars so as not to be killed. Hehe.

She looked over at Artemis Fowl, who was beginning to look a little less stoned. He had explained the situation, which.. was rather complicated. But basically, they were to rescue Rider, preferably killing Spiro and his niece. Sabrina Pleasure. THAT was who Rider had swapped Artemis for. Oh, and they were supposed to stop Butler from killing Alex Rider. Artemis obviously was panicking, as he thought that GIB were never going to stop his bodyguard. He had changed his mind about wrecking ultimate revenge on his former boyfriend- and he was sure that It would be too late. He had not taken into account the fact that Harry and Butler kept in regular correspondance- and it was Harry's turn to phone..

_Hello?_

_Hello Butler. Domovoi, if you prefer._

_Harry?_

_Yep._

_I would talk, but I've just been taken prisoner.. another of Artemis' jobs, you understand._

_Yes. I know. I'm on my way._

_You what?_

_Artemis asked GIB to help him out. Incidentally, he says not to kill Rider. He's changed his mind._

_I thought he might. I haven't really had chance to try.. as I said, I've been taken prisoner._

_Yes. Well.. I'm intending to get you out.. but can you do me a few favors?_

_Certainly. Go on.._

Harry switched off her phone. Smiling happily. This was not going to be a normal Operation, and therefore should not have normal parameters. Of course she had not told anyone her complete plans. Why?

Sherbet sat with Artemis Fowl in a corner, discussing his traditional methods for revenge in comparison to what GIB was actually going to do. Ant and Ever looked at plans that Artemis had drawn up of the Spiro tower, remembered from his adventure there. Ant called Harry over. "This isn't going to be easy, Harry.. we don't have time to find equipment to get in without being caught.. I really don't see how we can do this. " Harry looked at Ant, her eyebrows slightly raised. "I can." Ever turned, sensing something was up. "What? What do you know that we don't?" Harry chuckled. "Well, for a start, Rider, Butler and co are not in that building." She turned around to Sherbet and Artemis, beckoning them over. "I have a plan. Let me explain."

A few hours later. Outside Chicago, an old-style "mansion" stood imposingly in the middle of nowhere. There were cameras every few metres surrounding the building, obvious signs of someone's vanity. Butler sat in a "cell" in the basement of this mansion, huffing slightly. GIB were late. Harriet had promised that he would be out by now. Still.. he had done all the work she wanted him to do- hide a few speakers here and there. Listen hard. Dig.Wait patiently and rest. He was having difficulty waiting. Obviously he was becomingh old and less concentrated. Butler sighed and settled down for another few minutes.. hours? Generally GIB were on time, but when they were late, there was no telling exactly how late they would be.

In fact, Harry was dragging Artemis forcibly through an underground passage to the mansion which Butler had found and informed Harry about. Although she was, unfortunately, hopelessly in love with Artemis, Harry did wish that he would stop yelping every time a bit of mud splashed onto him. It didn't help with the concentration. Ant and Ever were on quad bikes (obviously) ad Sherbet was using the old fashioned way in- walking accross the grounds, camouflaged with some of that wonderful Nasa stuff used to hide heat. They seemed to be fine, talking through the mikes.. but Artemis would NOT shut up.

"Honestly. Why did I come to you again? I can be an absolute cretin at times. OW! What was that? Oh, more mud. If I had properly evaluated the situation, I would NOT be crawling through mud. I would have called Butler, then got some of his contacts to assist me. I don't need your help. Im sure I could have worked out how to get alex back- and by the way, you haven't told me where Butler is, or what his role is going to be. Tell me now. Hello? Harriet Miral? ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

Harry looked at Artemis in surprise. "You noticed I wasn't answering? Well done. For a genius, you really can be thick at times." She shook her head sadly, then continued, a hand still on Artemis' neck, dragging him forward as he protested. Maybe she shouldn't have made him drink that whisky to give him energy. He couldn't stop talking.

Eventually, when Harry and Artemis emerged from Butler's tunnel, Artemis didn't notice anything. He kept on talking as Harry gave Butler a mike, a pat on the back, and disappeared into another corner of the room to unblock the door. It took Artemis fully five minutes to realize Butler was there. When he eventually fainted from the effect of the drink, both Butler and Harry were rather relieved. Now they could get on with their work.

Twenty minutes later. Artemis had been woken up, courtesy of a few large ice cubes found in a freezer in the "kitchen" of the mansion. Harry stood with Ever and Ant in the main room, waiting for Sherbet to ferret out Rider and his captives. Butler was standing next to a big black box, waiting for a signal.

Finally Sherbet emerged from a side door, holding two very limp figures. One of them kept having spasms. Artemis moved forward, worried. Alex Rider was not in a good way. He looked up at Artemis, eyes unfocused. He straightened up, flailing Sherbet out of the way. No one spoke, as all were watching Artemis and Alex. Alex finally focused his eyes, and began to talk,.. slowly.. hesistantly, as though he had forgotten how.

"Arte.. mis? What are you doing here?"

A voice came out of the gloom. "He's come to take you away.". Everyone turned. It was the figure under Sherbet's arm. Sabrina Pleasure. She looked around the room. "Who the hell are you lot? MI6? Come to take Alex back?" She turned hysterical. "I WONT LET YOU! I WONT LET YOU! Not only did you and your rotten Operations make Alex gay, and stopped him loving me, but he says my uncle is a crook! I won't let you take him away from me while I'm healing him!" She grabbed Alex, and pressed a hidden button on a wall. Artemis dived for Alex, but too late. A sort of cage rose up from the floor, protecting Alex and Sabrina. Alex was trying to get to Artemis, but couldn't get through. Harry took Artemis by the shoulders as he tried to get through solid steel bars using only his fingernails. "Will you calm down? Of curse we planned for this." Artemis turned at her, incomprehending. "We knew something like this was bound to happen. Now will you let us get on with what we came here for? You'll get Alex back. Whether or not he is no longer drugged is a different question.""Drugged?" "Obviously. Cannabis, I think. Why do you think his eyes are like that? Now shut up."

Harry looked around her agents, examining their expressions. They appeared very annoyed at being outsmarted. No matter. Harry seemed to ponder for a second, then asked. "Everyone here likes U2, right?" A few wide eyes turned to Harry as she asked this, but generally nods were given as answers. Harry smiled. "Good. I do get so bored of music-less Operations. Now then. Ant, you go to the top of that staircase behind the "cage." Butler will tell you what to do. Sherbet, you stay here on guard. Ever, come here." Harry briefly explained something to Ever, who ran to a corner and searched through a black bag frantically, then took a few steps back. "I think that's everything then. Wait for the signal now." Sherbet looked annoyedly at Harry as she leant against a wall, preparing to watch the proceedings. "and what will you be doing, Harry?" Harry looked at Sherbet incredulously. "Me? Keeping out of the way, of course. Now wait."

Suddenly a door hidden behind the staircase opened, and five armed men, guards, came out, ready for battle. Harry nodded. "Butler? That's your signal." Butler clicked a small switch on his black box. Immediately U2's _Vertigo_ blared out of speakers hidden in the mansion. The effect was immediate- the guards were confused, Artemis, Alex and Sabrina all fell over from shock, and GIB recognised the signal. Harry really was becoming more and more inventive in her choice of signals.

Ever quickly returned from her black bag and gave Harry and Sherbet some electric batons- stunning batons. With these, Sherbet and Ever plunged into the fray, attacking the confused security men with great gusto. Butler gave Ant a gun, and then picked her up and threw her into the "cage" in which Alex and Sabrina were- it had no top. Within seconds Ant has disactivated the cage, the guards were all asleep, and Artemis and Alex were reunited. Butler came down from his perch and ushered Alex and Artemis out of the room- the two were sobbing into each other's shoulders. All was well then. Nearly.

_Vertigo_ came to an end. Silence reigned as Ant kept her gun trained on Sabrina. Harry had a few questions to ask.

"Where is your uncle?"

Sabrina looked beaten. She answered softly. "He..s away. He has no idea about Alex. But.. who are you?"

"Never mind that. What did you do to Rider in our absence?"

"Mainly drugs.. he was in a bad way.. he'd had some kind of big row with that guy.. his.. _boyfriend_." She said the word with utter disgust. "So what are you going to do now? Kill me?"

"Harry looked at Ever. "Maybe. Hang on a second." Harry raised her eyebrows at Ever, then held her hand out to Ant. "Gun, please." They exchanged the gun, still keeping it on Sabrina. Harry looked at Ever. "Look. You're the one with the experience with guns. Do you want to do this?" Ever looked pensive. "Id like to.. revenge for Alex and all that.. but.. I promised myself I wouldn't kill anyone until I was 18." Harry looked at Ever and shook her head. She thought that may be a lie. "Very well. Everyone out then."

GIB shuffled out of the room, Ant looked over her shoulder as Harry threw away the gun and drew a hidden Japanese sword- a _boken_. Of course. With Harry doing Aïkido, it was only natural for her to choose the sword. Harry looked determined.. she was about to try something she had never done before.. and oddly, she was looking forward to it.

_Chop_

No screams. Just a _chop_. Then something rolled into the room where GIB was. Ant picked up Sabrina Pleasure's head by her hair and looked at it for a second. She sighed, then put it down. "that's that, isn't it?"

Harry emerged from the other room, with a rather creepy smile on her face. "Yep. Now then. Let's go home, shall we?" She began to stride off as though taking a walk in the woods.. and thus, GIB followed her.. pretending nothing had happened..

**_Chop. Chop. I love that. Hehe. Sorry- that was very heavy.. but I enjoyed it _**

**_Kallessinreddragon_**


End file.
